deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sub-Zero vs Sasha Ivanoff
Sub-Zero vs Sasha Ivanoff 'is a What If? episode of DEATH BATTLE, featuring Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat and Sasha Ivanoff from Anarchy Reigns. Description ''Two hot and sexy manipulators of ice, and yes, you heard that correctly, Sub-Zero is sexy. Physically. Both have awesome chests, one is huge, the other is hairy (guess which one). Will the cyber-enhanced, ice manipulating babushka prevail, or will the evolved human-cryomancer stomp this one? Interlude Wiz: An ancient element that has existed since the beginning of time. Ice, comes in many forms and moves quickly or slowly. '''Boomstick: Our next combatants fight with this element, and they're gonna beat each other up with it. And they've met before in a previous Death Battle. Wiz: Sasha Ivanoff, Strike One's master analyst and Snow Queen Boomstick: And Sub-Zero, the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei ninja clan. ''' Wiz: I'm Wiz, and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Sasha Ivanoff Wiz: Sasha Ivanoff. Strike One's finest operatives and analyst. Sasha is a cold person and seems to have very little feelings towards others, except for Leo. Despite her age, she was fast-tracked into the Milvallen Ministry of Justice's Bureau of Public Safety. '''Boomstick: So she's that smart? Cool! Talk about being beautiful and smart at the same time. Wiz: Strike One was assigned to track down it's former leader Maximillian Caxton for crimes committed including uxoricide and escaping jail. They are determined to kill him, for they know that he is no longer sane and under the influence of drugs and alcohol, making him a dangerous opponent. Boomstick: So much for drugs and booze. But I'm still drinking my alcohol anyway. You can't do anything about it. Anyways, the team manages to find Max but Leo, being the lawful good guy, tells the team that they should take him alive and let him on trial. Seriously, who puts a PTSD victim, drug and alcohol addict on trial! You can't just do that! Wiz: Sasha sided with Leo on this one, separating themselves from Strike One, forcing Nikolai to go after them and Max. She encoutered multiple people along the way, including Jack Cayman himself. Boomstick: Which she didn't get to fight. She got the sassy Jackson Briggs clone and the female Whiplash. And got defeated by them. Wiz: Sasha may be a cold person at first, lacking any interest in people, but she fights for what is right. She joined Leo in his decision to take Max to trial in lieu of killing him. Boomstick: And she's also got feelings for Leo. Whether it's romantic or just protective feelings, I just can't tell. Wiz: Let's get to her arsenal. She has the ability to instantly freeze anything she touches. But it doesn't work like Medusa's stone gaze, not everything Sasha touches turns into ice. She can use it anytime she wants. Her signature weapon, or Killer Weapon as they call it, is the Snow Spikes. They are composed a main back unit that holds the spikes when not in use. These spikes can be used individually and together. They can also be recalled if the time calls for it. Boomstick: She can also make cool weapons out of it, like an icy bladed whip or a large icy blade. She can even make them into a drill that drills the fuck out of her enemies, sending them flying. Wiz: The weapon mode of her Snow Spikes is very versatile, ranging from blades, bladed whips, circular guillotines and shields. She can also throw them at enemies for a medium range. These spikes can strike from any angle, leaving enemies with little defense vulnerable. Boomstick: Sasha can make these spikes cause a blinding light blast. Seriously, how does ice even make a large light blast? Seriously? Wiz: The Snow Spikes are capable of turning into a large spearhead, useful for damaging tough enemies like Mutants. She can also join the spearhead while it is in flight. Boomstick: By the way, did you know that she has this really tight bodysuit? It's actually a BPS Nanomachine-equipped suit. It shows off her great curves, and has really large emphasis on the wearer's chest. You know what I'm saying right? Wiz: Yes, we know. The suit enhances her abilities, making her stronger and faster. It's equipped with nanomachines that augment her strength and speed. With the suit on, she can lift large objects with ease such as a car or a sign stand, and a car's average weight is 3,500 lbs. She can throw them, but the distance is quite limited. Boomstick: She can also do some gymnastics in that suit. She's able to jump higher distances while wearing the suit. That's a mild case of She-Fu. Wiz: Let's move on to her feats. As a human with enhancements not attached to her body, she can leap and flip great distances and heights. She can also survive a fall from a high place, landing on her feet and damaging a small area around her landing spot. Boomstick: Awesome! Does she do the Superhero Landing? Wiz: I'm sure all falls from a great height and landing on your feet safely is a Superhero Landing, Boomstick. She survived jumping off a 12-storey building. She also anticipated Jack's chainsaw attack, knowing that Leo will block it before she gets cut in half. Boomstick: She also dodged the Blacker Baron and Mathilde's attacks with her awesome acrobatics. She dodged these attacks once they were near her! Wiz: Despite these impressive abilities, Sasha is very fragile. She lacks any armor and has very little defensive capabilities. Her Snow Spikes shield doesn't fully protect her as it is small in size. It is however, larger than a small arm buckler. Any heavy attacks can break her guard, but not her shield. Which means that she will drop the shield and stagger, leaving her open for attacks. She did receive a blast from Nikolai, but it was intentionally non-lethal because Nikolai wanted her out of the way. She was defeated by the Blacker Baron, Mathilde and her former leader and mentor, Maximillian Caxton. Boomstick: Now that's one tough woman. ''' Wiz: Sasha may be fragile, but her offensive capabilites make up for her weakness. Sasha is truly a force to be reckoned with. Sub-Zero Wiz: In the frozen reaches of China, a reclusive clan of supernatural assassins thrive in the icy lands of Arctica. And this clan was a former servant to the evil emperor Shao Kahn. '''Boomstick: Chinese ninja mercenaries? How weird can Midway fighting games get? Wiz: One of its members was Kuai Liang, the younger Sub-Zero who is also the current holder of the mantle and Grandmaster title. Kuai Liang is half-cryomancer and half-human, but all deadly. Boomstick: Wow, talk about being an Outworld ice-humanoid-alien coming all the way to Earthrealm just to make love with a human. Sounds like a shitty fanfiction to me. Wiz: Sub-Zero was trained in the cryomancer arts and martial arts since he was a child. The Lin Kuei kidnapped him and his brother and joined them in their ranks, thinking that both of them would be an asset to their clan. They both grew up together to become the Lin Kuei's pride and joy. The Elder Sub-Zero was the one chosen to represent their clan in the 10th Mortal Kombat tournament, his mission: assassinate Shang Tsung. Boomstick: But he failed his mission because that shitstain known as Scorpion killed him even though Raiden told him that he would bring back his family if he spared the Elder Sub-Zero. What a load of shit. Wiz: Well, Quan Chi made Scorpion do it. Boomstick: Yeah, but who even believes an evil sorcerer who has projector magic that tells lies! Lies, I tell you! Wiz: Anyways, Kuai Liang heard about the death of his brother and set out with his friend Smoke, a.k.a Tomas Vrbada, and relentlessy searched for the Elder Sub-Zero's killer. Which he succeeded in finding and defeating, but the killing part, let's just say it was a- (Mission failed, we'll get 'em next time ) Wiz: He did however, beat him twice in the current Mortal Kombat timeline. Boomstick: Oh yeah! Fuck Scorpion! Wiz: Without further ado, let's get to his arsenal. Wiz: Sub-Zero is a master hand-to-hand combatant, he's skilled in Shotokan karate and Dragon Kung Fu. He's seen using other mainstream fighting styles, like Karate, Muay Thai, MMA, and can deliver a devastating overhead knifehand stike that heavily damages foes and sends them upwards. Boomstick: Sub-Zero's main ability comes from his ice powers, which he can use to freeze enemies and create ice constructs. Wiz: Sub-Zero's icy arsenal includes swords, daggers, and hammers. He can summon them instantly without needing to wait, allowing for a fast pace fighting style with no breaks in between. Boomstick: He can also create other things out of ice such as ice barriers, ice ramps, ice spikes, ice armor, ice shields and his very own ice clone! (which he can shape into anything he wants, like a polar bear or a snowman) He can use these things in a defensive way, defending himself from really aggressive and fast-paced foes. His ice clones can also be launched at his opponents, and they have a very long travel distance, allowing him to hit far enemies. He can also do this while in the air, and his clones will do an downward kick upon the enemy. Wiz: Sub-Zero can also absorb projectiles and parry attacks with his defensive ice constructs like his ice barrier. While he's protected by his ice barrier, Sub-Zero is also frozen in place, and when touched by an enemy, the enemy gets instantly frozen. But it is prone to ranged attacks coming from behind him. Wiz: He can also add a freezing effect to his ice constructs. By simply coming into contact with his ice barriers and clones, he can instantly freeze enemies in place, allowing for a deadly follow-up attack. He can do this to his attacks as well, like his ice blasts, beams and his Ice Slide. He can follow up his ice slide with an ice blast to the back, either pushing them towards the opposite direction or freezing them in mid-air. Boomstick: Woah, did you say "in mid-air"? Why won't the goddamn ice drop? Wiz: That remains to be answered. Sub-Zero can also instantly freeze anything he touches, and possesses that ability to teleport. He can do this by instantly turning into ice, then turning into cold air and reappearing in his desired location. His Ground Freeze ability creates a large patch of ice that can cause the opponent to slip and fall or freeze them in place, dealing damage. Wiz: Oh, and about his ice armor, it also returns reduced damage against attackers. I almost forgot to add that. He can also toss his clones as a projectile. Boomstick: Now, let's get to the fun part, the feats. Wiz: I'm excited too, Boomstick, since Sub-Zero is officially a DC character, and you know the treatment that DC gives to its characters. Boomstick: They're made into overpowered motherfuckers! Like that Green Arrow guy, who actually tackled Deathstroke, a stronger opponent than him. Wiz: Sub-Zero has done speed-related feats, like dodging a missile, two simultaneous lasers from Kano, slipped through Sektor's flamethrower blast, and countered Scorpion's teleport strike by releasing spikes of ice on his back, impaling Scorpion who was behind him. Boomstick: Sub-Zero strength is really impressive, he can apply >5000 newtons of force in ripping out someone's spine. I would not want to be the receiving end of that! Wiz: Sub-Zero can freeze and break thick metal doors, rip Sektor's head of and rip Lin Kuei cyborgs into half with his bare hands, chop 9 layers of stone and lift heavier opponents like Lin Kuei cyborgs. Sub-Zero is one mean and deadly forklift. Boomstick: Tossing humans for him is too easy. He casually throws a dead SF soldier at Johnny Cage with just one arm! Wiz: Looks like Sub-Zero should've been a wrestler, but he chose the hard life. Boomstick: Sub-Zero is also damn durable, like that one time he was impaled in the bowels with two swords and blasted hellfire by Scorpion. He also has a resistance to other cryomancers' powers, as seen in the comic. Wiz: Sub-Zero is a combination of a Bugatti and M1 Abrams, but he is just like a normal human with a conscience. He spared the life of Reptile and tried to negotiate with an enraged Scorpion (which he failed), but nevertheless, he is a force to be reckoned with. Sub-Zero: Retreat to Apokolips, Darkseid. Darkseid: You do not command me, Grandmaster. Sub-Zero: '''You will withdraw, or be buried here.' Intermission Wiz: The combatants are geared up and ready, it's time to end this once and for all. '''Boomstick: LET'S GET READY FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEE' DEATH BATTLE Sub-Zero is seen returning with the Dragon Medallion with him. Noticing that the polar storm has faded away, Sub-Zero realizes that Mei's conjecture about the medallion's effect was indeed correct. He walks back to the temple on foot. He discovered a large desert of ice, a bare and desolate flatland. Sub-Zero was familiar to the way home, and continued his journey. Suddenly, Sub-Zero heard a sound coming towards him. It sounded like a blade being thrown. Knowing this, Sub-Zero anticipated its arrival. The Dragon Medallion was knocked off Sub-Zero's hands, much to his dismay. He looked around for the source of the projectile, noticing a feminine figure approaching him. Kuai Liang: Who are you? Sub-Zero received no response.'' He forged a Kori Blade and prepared to kombat this unknown assailant. Just as he was about to teleport, he sees a blonde woman in the distance, her hips swaying without any sign of shivering. ''Kuai Liang: Frost? ???: I don't know who you're talking about, Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero, unsurprised by the woman's knowledge of his nickname prepares for kombat. ???: Allow me to introduce myself before your death. I am Sasha Ivanoff. I need you in a body bag and your artifact in my hands. Kuai Liang: My day has finally dawned! Sub-Zero enters a fighting stance. Sasha activates her Snow Spikes. ROUND 1, FIGHT! Sasha sends her ice spikes flying towards Sub-Zero, four out of six hitting him in the torso. She recalls them back while Sub-Zero does an Ice Slide and Sasha effortlessly dodges it by jumping behind Sub-Zero. Sasha Ivanoff: Hmph. Sasha creates a large ice blade with all six spikes and slashes Sub-Zero three times, the third one blocked with Sub-Zero's freezing touch on his left bracer. Sasha is frozen solid and open for attack, and Sub-Zero launches a sliding Ice Klone towards her, sending her flying. Sub-Zero catches up and unleashes a blast of ice from his palm by slamming it with the other hand, sending her flying again. She painfully lands on a wall. Sasha Ivanoff: You're pretty good. Sub-Zero rushes towards her. Sasha Ivanoff: For a weakling. Sub-Zero quickly stops and deploys a barrier of ice to deflect Sasha's icy bladed whip, saving Sub-Zero but knocking him back. Sub-Zero forms two ice daggers. Sasha Ivanoff: I've got those too, you know. Kuai Liang: You talk too much. Sasha picks two Snow Spikes and holds them in a reverse grip, blade pointing downwards. Kuai Liang: RAH!! Sasha rushes towards Sub-Zero and leaps above him, only to him kick him the back and leaps on his chest and wraps her legs around him. She follows up with three stabs to his chest and finishes it off with a flip kick, sending Sub-Zero backwards. Sub-Zero covers himself in a Frost Aura, ice covering his entire body. He slides towards Sasha, albeit even faster than before, and successfully throws her off her footing, and following it up with a ice blast that freezes her while she is in midair. He jumps upwards to Sasha, and delivers a powerful hammerfist that knocks her down to the ground and sets her bouncing back to Sub-Zero, while he winds up an Overhead Smash on Sasha's head, putting an end to the bouncing as she falls face flat to the floor. Sasha uses her Snow Spikes to create a blinding blast of light, blinding Sub-Zero. She then arranges her Snow Spikes into a circular guillotine blade and does a handstand on top of Sub-Zero, with the blade ready to fall on his neck. Sub-Zero, noticing that Sasha is holding his shoulders, assumes that she is doing a handstand. While he is still blinded, Sub-Zero teleports himself away and almost causes Sasha and the guillotine to fall on her head first, almost breaking her neck and almost slicing her head. ROUND 2, FIGHT! As Sasha tries to get up, Sub-Zero coats himself in armor again, this time it looks sharper than before. Sasha summons her Snow Spikes to make a spearhead and launches it towards Sub-Zero, partly impaling him and sending him flying while it's still attached to him. The spearhead lets him go and Sub-Zero falls down, with some of his armor damaged and a medium sized wound. Sasha Ivanoff: I don't think you want more, Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero sheds the armor and replaces it again, and slides towards Sasha, only to stop mid-slide to send a sliding Ice Klone that knocks her off her footing once more. He runs towards Sasha and kicks her in the abdomen, pushes her back a bit, and stabs her with the dagger on his left hand three times, and jams the daggers on her pectorals, causing bleeding. Sasha Ivanoff: Shit, I'm already bleeding... Sasha, in a desperate moment, creates a massive drill out of ice and sends it towards Sub-Zero, Sub-Zero quickly teleports out of the way and towards Sasha, and punches her face, following it up with a knifehand strike to her face, and as Sub-Zero is about to do an upward slash of his sword on her, she quickly disarms Sub-Zero of the sword and gives him two high kicks to the face. BREAKER! She then follows up with three slashes with all of her Snow Spikes, starting with a slash from her right then left and finally, a thrust. She forms a spearhead, and launches it to Sub-Zero which sends him backwards. The Snow Spikes keep up with Sub-Zero and slash around him, chipping off the armor. Sasha recalls the spikes and forms a spearhead that sends her and the spikes towards Sub-Zero. As the spikes approach him, Sub-Zero teleports yet again and grabs her leg while she was flying towards nothing. Sub-Zero throws her in the opposite direction and catches up to her, following up with an ice ball towards her. It successfully hits her and Sub-Zero forges a large ice warhammer and pounds her to to the ground with it. Sasha, dazed from the previous attack, tries to get back to her senses. Sub-Zero sees this as an opportunity to... FINISH HER! K.O.! Sub-Zero summons an ice clone and shatters it with a burst of ice, sending ice shards to Sasha's chest. Incapacitated, Sasha attempts to contact Strike One, but is interrupted by Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero throttles her up and above his head, freezes her and drops her to the ground, only to shatter her head with an uppercut. He drops the frozen body on the floor and it shatters, while Sub-Zero does a martial arts salute as a sign of respect and departs with the Dragon Medallion in hand. Results Boomstick: Wow, I thought that Sasha would stomp this fight with her reflexes and Snow Spikes. Wiz: Sasha may be able to dodge missiles and oncoming strikes, but Sub-Zero has also done the same, albeit even better than Sasha's feats. He dodged lasers, flamethrower blasts, teleport strikes and even a laser guided missile from Sektor. Boomstick: But how about the Snow Spikes? Those things looked really deadly. Especially with all the weapons it can create. Wiz: Sub-Zero has the durability and speed to counter that, although he would usually counter those weapons with his teleportation. Sasha's playstyle requires you to wait a while between strikes, leaving you vulnerable to faster opponents. She even has to wind up her attacks such as the spearhead formation that she uses. That time between strikes, despite it being less than a second, is still enough for Sub-Zero to dodge them. 'Boomstick: Well, I guess ba-bitch-ka got the cold shoulder. ' Wiz: The winner is Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero returns to the Lin Kuei temple and takes a break from fighting, preparing himself a cup of tea and a hour long session of meditation. Trivia *Sasha Ivanoff was previously hinted in a previous Death Battle with Sub-Zero and Mei. *Both combatants manipulate ice, Sasha using technological methods but with similarities to Sub-Zero's magical methods *This is Xtasyamphetamine's second What If? episode of Death Battle. *Steve Blum, Sub-Zero's voice actor for Mortal Kombat X and Injustice 2 also did some voice acting work in Anarchy Reigns as Jack Cayman . Category:Ice Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Xtasyamphetamine Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018